ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacked Up/ Transcript
It is another day at Littlest Pet Shop. everyone is doing their thing. Phil was helping Blythe with the weekly food delivery. ProRail was doing their thing with trains. Then we cut to the day camp area. Jack was bouncing a ball with his tail. he bounces the ball very high and it hits Vinnie. Jack: Whoops. Sorry Vinnie. Vinnie: no probs. the screen cuts to the store front. A man with a very mean rottweiler named Ron comes in. Uh hi i'm looking for some kibble. Phil: Oh, it's right over here. Man: it's high up on that shelf. Phil don't worry. I'll get it down. The dog walks into the day camp area. Ron: hey there littlest phonies. WHO WANTS TO GET CLOBBERED!?!? Jack hears the commotion. Jack: whats going on? Ron: get out of here skunk! this doesn't concern you! Jack: Say one more bad thing to my friends and i will- Ron: And you will what? Talk me to death? Jack: no. You don't want to anger me! Ron: * laughs * You are so brave huh? Lets see where bravery gets you. Ron swings at Jack but he misses and trips. he can't get back up. Ron: Can't get up. Jack: Okay. My turn! Jack whips around, with his tail facing Ron. Ron: you wouldn't spray me would you? Jack: Does this answer your question? Ron: You son of a bi- Jack sprays a horrible scent, striking Ron. Ron: AARRGH! MY EYES!!! IT BURNS!! Ron Runs out of the building, yelping and screaming like a little baby. the pets are pleased. Vinnie: WOW Jack! That was awesome! Zoe: The way you took on Ron like that is so manly. The pets overcrowd him. Jack: uh guys. Can i have a little space please? Mitzi and Pepper: Uh oh! the screen cuts to the theme song. the song ends. the pets overcrowd Jack in a rude manor. Then suddenly, Pepper throws a bad smell and the pets choke. they then run off. Jack: Pepper! that was cool, but kinda mean. Pepper: granted, yes, but it got them off of you. Jack: I guess it is very effective. Pepper: you should try it. Jack: i don't know. Mitzi: sunny child. Sometimes your friends get a little too overwhelming. take me for example. Pepper: yeah, she had the same problem with her skunk emotions. She learned how to use her skunk emotions and stopped the pets from bugging her. Jack: can you teach me? Mitzi and Pepper: Sure. Mitzi: all you have to do is go with your feelings. Show everyone how you feel by putting those scent glands to use. If your angry, show them by letting loose a terrible scent. you should produce scents based on how you feel. Jack: i think I'm ready. Zoe: Oh Jaaack. Come and tell us how brave you are. All: Yeah!! Russell: Tell us how you were so brave! Zoe: Tell us why your an adrenaline junkie! Minka: Tell us why you like trains! Mitzi: ( mouthing ) Feelings Jack. Jack inhales deeply. Jack: GUYS!! will you just get off of me for 10 seconds? i mean really! i can't even get up to play or go to the bathroom without you guys bugging me! Just LEAVE... ME ... ALONE!!!! Jack sprays a scent far worse than he has ever produced. All: EEEEEEEEWWWW!!!! Jack: I... I... I DID IT!! I SHOWED MY SKUNK EMOTIONS!!! Later- All: We're sorry Jack. Russell: we didn't mean to overwhelm you or hurt your feelings. Jack: Oh Russell. I forgive you. why wouldn't I. It was an accident. Just don't get up on me so much. I can answer all your questions... one at a time. Besides, I couldn't ask for any better friends than you. ALL: AWWWWWWW!!! Jack: So... Ron was a rottweiler and i was a skunk. dogs don't go up against skunks because of our defense. I'm an adrenaline junkie because I always like to have fun or mess with stuff. I am really obsessed with trains because they are so fast and loud and cool and are very important to our society. Jack answers many more questions before the screen fades to black. end credits